Koopster
Koopster is the Sim version of me, User:Koopster 64. Koopster is a fan of video games, but is slightly evil, enjoying to watch his opponents cripple before his might. This eventually lead him to be hired by Neo MorcuCorp. He is also hinted to be part vampire, and also has the abillity to sink into the shadows and dissapear. Appearence Koopster has silver hair, draping down his face, only exposing his red eye. His clothes are often fancy, which he calls, "rich guy suit". Accomphisments *Joined NeoMorcuCorp. *Beaten all of the levels in New Super Mario Brothers. *Captured Buddy. Relationships *Esma: He declares her as his boss, due to him being in love with her, and often obeys her without question. Esma treats him as a special minion, using him for special tasks. *Morcubus: He enjoys working for Morcubus and shows up to every meeting. Morcubus has no problems with him, except for the fact Koopster always brings video games to meetings. *Buddy: Koopster uses him as a servant, due to being the one to have re-educated him. In the inside, Buddy hates him, but must obey on the outside. *DJ Candy: He is friends with DJ Candy, whom he constantly convinces for her to join Neo MorcuCorp. She calls the cops on him to capture him for his own good, meaning she cares. She also takes care of him after he goes insane. *Luis: They're usually good friends, as Koopster is attempting to get into a good college too. However, near the end if My Sims Agents 2, Koopster had went insane and he bit Luis during him rampage. Due to the rumors of Koopster being a vampire, he too goes insane, beleiving he's a vampire. My Sims City Koopster appears in My Sims City as an enemy, as you try to help Mayor Hopkins regain control of the city from Neo MorcuCorp. He is generaly friendly to people in Neo MorcuCorp and is very friendly to DJ Candy. He isn't met until you reach Star Level 2, where Neo MorcuCorp's plans to run you out of town becomes more apparent. As the game goes on, he'll no longer call you an enemy, but a friend. First Met *Gah! Sorry sir/mam. I didn't mean to bump into.... Wait! You're that person going against Neo MorcuCorp! I take my sorry back! Who am I? Well I'm Koopster, a video game fan at hand and high ranking member of Neo MorcuCorp! Now then, kindly get out of my way! Talked to Before Match *You again! I told you to stay out of my way! *You know what would make me happy? Using your powers to help Neo MorcuCorp. (That or a new video game.) *Stay out of my way peasant! Heh. Esma taught me to talk like that. isn't she nice? Match and After Match *I challenge you to a building match, no hands down! I'll show you what Neo MorcuCorp employees are made of! *(Defeat) Erk.... I actually lost? At least this wasn't a videogame.... *(When DJ Candy appears) DJ Candy!? What are you doing here!? *.....YOU CALLED THE COPS TO CAPTURE ME!? I'M OUT OF HERE! *(inside an alley) You! If I the police stopped looking for me, I would attack you! *Seriously. I'll call Yuki to bite your face off! *Vincent has a spear. He'll take care of you. ....Actually, he just uses it as a decoration. Before Fighting Esma *You may have taken on Game-fanatic, but he isn't as fanatic about games as me! *My wonderful Queen Esma shall beat you! That I swear! *I'm going to excersise with Roger so I'll be prepared to face you again! After Esma's Defeat *You... You broke Esma! You are a horrible person, ya know? *We had to steal something from Vincent to comfort Esma. I'm not sure Esma is happy about it. *I'M GOING TO USE MY PURE L33TZORZ SKILLS TO DEFEAT YOU! Star Level 3 *You are a formidible foe. Perhaps I'll face you in a video game match. *We need your skills in Neo MorcuCorp. Seriously. *Phew.... Butch almost caught me.... Hey, why am I even talking to you? *Did you know both of my eyes are red? Betcha couldn't tell with this hair draping down my left eye. Star Level 4; Before Star and Roger is fought *Ha ha ha! Neo MorcuCorp shall rule! All hail us! All hail! *You know what I like best about plumbers? They can jump high and stomp walking mushrooms. *You know... I don't have l33t fighting skills. Although I bet you knew that! *Kakumehzah! Sorry, I like qouting from Spirit Ball X. Although I wish I could use it..... *I've been trying to convince DJ Candy to join us. Then she called the cops on me again. Hmph. Star and Roger's Defeat *Oy! Dentface, Game-fanatic, Yuri, they're over here, and they got beat up bad! *(on cell phone) Hello? Sir? Yeah. They got beat up. How bad? Well... I think Roger is unconsious. *(on helicopter) So long! Rest of the Game *You know, we could be good friends. Just as long as you don't beat me in video games. *Morcubus yelled at us bad. I'm pretty sure he's not happy. This is your fault ya know. *Hmmm. This pizza is delicious. I wonder how Chef Gino does it. Wait, I'm talking to you again, aren't I? *Esma got over her defeat. But she's no pushover. Heck, she's going to beat you this time. I know it. *Yeah.... DJ Candy called the cops on me again. Big deal, I'll just hide out in the alley again. After Morcubus is Defeated *Woah! You actually beat Morcubus! You are a worthy foe. *I heard we're moving the Neo MorcuCorp base. I don't blame Morcubus after you beat him. *I wish to go head to head with you in Immortal Combat! Come on, I know you're not a coward! Best Friend *Ah.... Just like DJ Candy. You're my friend, yet you're trying to arrest me for my own good. Cute. *Psst.... Didja know I'm part vampire? Ha ha, just kidding! Or am I? Maybe I am, or not. Who cares? *Seriously, join Neo MorcuCorp! Think of all of the benefits! When Wanting Something *Unfortunatley, Neo MorcuCorp is a building company/evil empire. So they don't make furniture. I can't beleive I'm asking this, but I want you to make me something. Mission: Immortal Combat *Hey. There's this convention coming up, and I'm planning to dress up as an Immortal Combat character and fight against opponents. However, I need to get a sparring ring for me to practice and someone to spar with. I want you to do both! I command you minion! Heh. Still used to this kingly talk. *How To Do: Build a sparring ring that fills up the whole square area. Then give it to Koopster and then give him the "Challenge" action when he's near the ring. It doesn't matter the outcome. *Reward: Sparring Ring Blueprint Setting the Stage *Yo! Luis has informed me that you have continued to meddle with Neo MorcuCorp's great plans! Morcubus himself asked me to face you! This is no video game! Come now and face me coward, and let's see who's the better builder! *How To Do: This mission is mandatory. You have to show up in the Neo MorcuCorp building and face off against Koopster in Building Competition. You must win in order to clear this mission. *Reward: Continuing the Plot Pac Attack *Hey guess what friend? I made a totally awesome maze, like the one from Pac-Man! I have hidden a secret prize in the maze, however it's a puzzle! All prizes are always concealed with a puzzle, every video gamer knows that. You have to place the four ghosts and hero in the correct places. I will send you the models to make to solve the puzzle. Hail Neo MorcuCorp! *How To Do: To get this, first, become Koopster's friend. Then, recolor models to make them resemble like they do in Pac-Man. Then go to Koopster's apartment building and place the models where they would be in the game. Then Koopster will come in and reward you! *Reward: Rich Guy Suit My Sims Agents 2 In this game, Koopster is a member of Neo MorcuCorp and is helping Morcubus bring the spy down. He continues to show his love for video games and can be seen fooling around with a handheld video game. His relationship with Esma becomes more apparent, as Koopster acts more snobbish then in City. Also, the theory of him being a vampire has spread to rumors among the citizens of the city. In the beginning of the game, he is seen in the meeting the spy barges in on. However, he was playing a handheld videogame during that time and hasn't paid attention to your interruption in the slightest. He is seen at the Docks later in the game, fishing. But in reality, he's trying to search for Yuki's downed battleship. The spy investigates a mystery of strange sounds, which were coming from the battleship itself. With help from DJ Candy and Dr. F, they figure out that Koopster was trying to ressurect the battleship. This triggers a boss battle where you must catch up to him while he throws rocks at you. Unfortunatley, he jumps into a nearby alley and he was clearly seen dissapearing in the shadows. Later in the game, he assists Dentface and Game-fanatic in their plan to spring Esma and Brandi from their community service. This plan succeeds but with a bonus: they manage to kidnap and re-educate Buddy. He could be talked to in the city while trying to figure out cases. But in the cases involving Neo MorcuCorp, he flees into the shadows and dissapears. Near the end of the game, he is faced off again at the top of a tower in the Neo District. You must go through a platforming level up the tower, avoiding the rocks and boulders Koopster throws. When the spy confronts him however, he falls off the tower and he is ironically captured by DJ Candy, who wants to help him out of his own good. For the rest of the game until after the battle with Morcubus, he is found in a pod at the agency being overseen by DJ Candy. The pod is designed to get rid of the evil from him, but Koopster is obviously resisting. During the credits, he pretends to have been completley re-educated from evil. But after the credits, he along with the rest of the Neo MorcuCorp agents that weren't arrested manages to spring Morcubus and their fellow employees from jail. He can now be found in the Neo MorcuCorp building, however, the brainwashing had actually affected him, and he constantly says that he wants to leave the place. In the final dispatch mission, Esma had tried to get rid of the "good genes" from Koopster. However, all of the brainwashing finally makes him crack, causing him to rampage through the building. He even bit Luis on the way out. After the whole game is completed, he is seen in Club Candy, tied in a straightjacket and dancing inside a cage. DJ Candy says that he had "somehow" went insane and she's taking care of him until he regains his sanity. Also, as a result of his rampage, Luis had too went insane, as he beleives that being bitten by Koopster had turned him into a vampire. This rumor also spreads amongst everyone else. In the Neo MorcuCorp Building *(When infiltrating meeting) Whoo hoo! I beat the boss! This game keeps getting better and better! ....Hey, why is everyone so quiet? *(Before he goes fishing; first time met) Hello there, my name is Koopster, high ranking employee and elite gamer. I'm rather busy, so stay out of my way. *Are you still suspicious of us? We're not doing anything, so bug off. *Hey, are you going to arrest a guy in a $3,000 suit? ....Actually, I made it myself. But the materials cost $30! *I'm. Not. Doing. ANYTHING! I'm just trying to play this game man! *(during Poppy case) What is it peasant? Huh? Poppy? Who now? ....Just kidding. I think she lives somewhere near her sister's district. *Bug off peasant! Your king, Koopster demands it! Fishing *Hello there. I see that you're still trying to stop us from... whatever we're doing. That's fine. But I'm just fishing, got that? *Why am I fishing? Well, Neo MorcuCorp is going to expand into video game development, and they will have a fishing simulator game. I just love video games, so I obviously volunteered. *Leave me alone peasant! You just made a fish go away! I'll punish you for this! Trivia *Whenever Koopster comes across Butch or Ginny, he'll run away. *In My Sims City, if your a rival with Koopster and if he's in an alley, he'll walk backwards into the shadows and dissapear when he sees you. Category:Characters